Where were you?
by MissyMo2005
Summary: Jay can't help but feel a little resentful about the lack of support from his partner. But can he really stay angry with her? (I own nothing)
1. Is it really justice?

Jay walked back through the graveyard quietly. '_At least it's justice'_ He thought to himself, but somehow he couldn't make himself believe that it was all ok. Ben Corson was still dead, and even if Lonnie had been punished in a way. It just wasn't enough.. In a way he wished it was him who'd done it. The amount of times he'd fantasized about wrapping his hands around Lonnie's neck., giving him what he deserved. It was an odd feeling, knowing that Lonnie was dead, that he was never going to hurt another kid again. Jay had devoted so much of his spare time to keeping an eye on Rodiger that he wondered how he was going to fill the time.

He'd just reached his car when he felt his phone vibrate. He pulled it out of his pocket, reading Erin's name on the screen. He half smiled as he read it. He would have been over the moon to get a text like this from her a few days ago, inviting him over. But being accused of murder had opened his eyes, his partner hadn't exactly stuck by him. He knew deep down he couldn't really blame her, he hadn't exactly looked innocent, but it wasn't really the point. She should have known better than to think he could be capable of that. Or at least he'd thought she would have done. He stared at the phone for a few seconds, fingers hovering over the keys as he wondered what to say to her. Part of him wanted to be angry with her for not standing by him, but another part of him- a much bigger part of him- wanted to go over to her apartment. Thinking for a few seconds longer, he typed out a response, before starting his car. He looked back across the graveyard one more time before driving away.

* * *

He drove back to his apartment quickly, before he could change his mind. He knew deep down his anger was irrational, but the fact that the rest of the unit was so ready to accept that he was a murder bothered him, and he didn't know why. He sat in his apartment, thinking. He'd spent a lot of time doing that the past few days. His phone rang again, Lindsay. He pressed the red button, not wanting to talk to her. He knew it was childish, that he was overreacting, but he couldn't help his anger.

He was still sat there, staring at the same piece of wall three hours later when there was a knock at the door. He looked down at his phone to check the time, noticing 12 missed calls from Lindsay. '_No prizes for guessing who this is._' He thought to himself. He thought about ignoring her for a few seconds, but he quickly decided against it. He knew what she was like, if he wouldn't answer the door then she'd find another way in. He'd just answer the door and tell her he was fine, then she'd leave him alone.

Jay walked to the door, only opening it just wide enough for him to see her. He was right of course, there was his partner on the otherside. She frowned at him. "You weren't answering my calls!" She said, half asking and half telling him off. Jay shrugged at her. "Well, I'm still alive." He said, adding on a sarcastic 'not that you care anyway' in his head. Erin looked at him for a moment, trying to regain her thoughts, she'd never seen him this mean. "Look, Jay I-" She started, but he quickly cut her off. "Erin, I honestly don't care. Go home." He said bluntly, going to shut the door. Erin was too quick for him, getting her foot in the door so he couldn't close it. "I'm not going anywhere, now let me in." She said, making it very clear she wasn't taking no for an answer. Jay rolled his eyes, reluctantly letting go of the door. He knew he'd never win in a battle of wills with Erin Lindsay, she was the most stubborn person he'd ever met.

* * *

Erin sat on the opposite end of the sofa to Jay, twiddling her thumbs. Jay was staring furiously at the wall ahead of him, refusing to look at her let alone speak to her. She didn't know what she'd thought she'd achieve by coming over here. He'd made it perfectly clear he didn't want to talk to her by ignoring her calls, but she just couldn't leave it. She knew what it was really. She felt guilty. She'd spent all day flirting with Severide, rather than being there for her partner. She knew he would have been there for her if the situation was reversed, no questions asked. Yeah, she definitely felt guilty.

They sat there silently for a few moments, until Erin couldn't take the tension anymore. "Look, Jay, I'm sorry… What was I supposed to-" She started, wincing as Jay interrupted her. "Stand by me! Support me! Tell me you never doubted me! You're my partner Lindsay!" Jay yelled, turning in his seat to face her. He felt bad looking at her face, she looked slightly shell shocked. He didn't think he'd ever lost his temper with her the whole time they'd been working together, still there was a first time for everything. Erin sat there, looking at him. She knew she should let him calm down before she spoke, this conversation was in danger of turning into a full blown row if not. But she was angry now, how dare he blame her, it wasn't her fault he'd put himself in that position in the first place.

"Excuse me?! I wasn't the one stupid enough to put myself in that position in the first place! I mean what were you thinking Jay? Seriously?" Erin spat back at him. SHe hadn't come here to fight with him, but if it was a confrontation he wanted then fine. "Not all of us have Voight there to save our backside every time we mess up!" He yelled back at her, before he'd even had a chance to think about what was coming out of his mouth. Erin bit back the words on her tongue, knowing she needed to stop this before it got out of hand. Taking a deep breath she tried to calm herself down Jay got up off the sofa, walking in to the kitchen. He needed to pull himself together, he was acting like a spoilt child. He owed her an apology, none of this was her fault.

Erin got up, following him into the kitchen, a move which was potentially against her better judgement. "Jay?" She asked quietly, walking up behind him. He was facing the wall, leaning against the worktop. She didn't get a response. "Jay, please. Tell me what's going on, how you feel… something. Anything." She asked, her voice fading in to a whisper at the end of her sentence Jay was quiet for a second, Erin moving closer to him again. She put her hand on his shoulder, flinching as Jay suddenly spun round. "You want to know how I feel?" He yelled, his face inches from her. Erin flinched. She'd suddenly found herself trapped between him and the wall, his hands on the wall either side of her meaning she had no where to go. Jay didn't wait for her to say anything. "I feel hurt. Not one of you believed without a doubt that I was innocent! Not even you Erin! How do you think that makes me feel?!" He yelled. Erin opened her mouth to answer the question, but he didn't pause long enough for her to get her words out. "I thought we had each others backs!. But then this happens, and its just me on my own, yet again."

Erin stood there for a moment, trapped between him and the wall. She wasn't sure if he was going to start yelling again if she spoke something. She saw him suck in a deep, shaky breath. Gently, she lifted her hands, placing one on either side of his face to force him to look at her. "Jay. Look at me." She said, waiting until he looked her in the eye. "I'm sorry. I should have been there. I don't know what to say. I feel so bad, I should have been there for you. I'm a crap partner. I'm sorry." She whispered, keeping hold of his face. Her heart was racing as he stared at her. She held her breath, waiting for his response. She couldn't tell from his face if he was going to start yelling again or breakdown and cry.

They stood there like that, Erin's back pressed against the wall, Jay only inches from her for what seemed like forever. Jay's head was spinning. He couldn't believe he'd just yelled at Erin like that, she didn't deserve any of it.. "I'm so sorry." He whispered, burying his face in her hair as she wrapped her arms around him. "It's ok. It's all going to be ok." She whispered, pressing her lips to his cheek as she held him as tightly as she could manage. After a moment, Jay pulled his head back, keeping his arms around her. He looked at her, his face so close to hers that he could feel her breath on his skin. He looked in to her eyes, looking at the way the light twinkled in them.

He kept his face that close to hers, looking at her intently. A silent question that Erin understood immediately. They shouldn't, not now, not like this. She knew that. But finding herself pressed between a wall and her partner, gazing into his eyes like that, she lost all form of reason. Despite trying to tell herself it was a bad idea, Erin found herself closing the remaining distance between their faces. Lips meeting lips. His hands desperately roaming her body. Their lips crashed together, Jay's body pressing in to her own. She moaned, feeling his hands slide under her top. She'd dreamt about this moment so many times, but she'd never imagined it happening in circumstances like these. She hitched her legs up and around Jay's waist, feeling his arms lock behind her as he carried her towards the bedroom, a smile lighting up his face for the first time since he'd heard the news about Lonnie.


	2. Make your mind up

Jay woke up in an empty bed, no sign of Erin at all. He wondered for a second if he'd dreamt the whole thing, it wouldn't be the first time. He rolled over, checking his phone. There were a few texts from Ruzek and Antonio, asking if he wanted to go out and celebrate being cleared. Jay ignored them, deleting the messages. Why would he want to go out and celebrate with his supposed friends who hadn't even believed he was innocent? After deleting those messages, he opened the one from Erin. Just the thought of it made his stomach churn slightly. 'Im sorry.' Two words. Two words that confirmed that yes, last night had happened, and no it wasn't going to be a happily ever after. Who was he kidding anyway, things never worked out right for him.

He wondered what it was that had made Erin sneak out of his apartment during the night. The last thing he remembered was them lying happily in each others arms, finally. Clearly Erin wasn't as happy about that as he'd been. He needed to talk to her, they couldn't leave it like this. They were going to have to work together tomorrow now he'd been given his badge back. He didn't bother texting her, she'd turned up unannounced and uninvited at his last night, so why couldn't he do the same?

In hindsight, it wasn't the smartest thing he'd ever done. If he'd just called her before hand he could have saved himself a whole lot of pain. He'd definitely be calling in future. He'd been about to walk around the corner to knock on Erin's apartment door when he'd heard voices. He'd immediately recognised Erin's voice, but it took him a moment to place the other voice. Kelly Severide. What the hell was the fireman doing at Erin's apartment? He waited, just behind the wall, praying to god it wasn't what he thought it was. "I'm sorry about last night, I had to make sure he was ok..." He heard Erin say. "It's ok- I get it... He's your partner. We could always finish what we started?" He heard the fireman reply suggestively, earning a giggle from Erin. Jay felt his blood boil, what the hell was going on? Hearing the conversation stop, Jay peered round the corner and immediately wished he hadn't. There was Erin and Severide, in the doorway to her apartment. Severides hands on her body, Erin's fingers knotted through his hair, kissing him back. Just as she'd done with Jay last night. 'Well I guess that's my answer.' Jay thought to himself, turning to leave before he did something he shouldn't.

He'd thought he was angry last night, but this was a whole new level. Jay drove home, fingers clenched around the steering wheel, jaw clenched angrily. He didn't know why he was so angry, it wasn't like he and Lindsay were a couple. They'd shared one night together, that was it. But he'd thought she was better than that. he parked his car, heading inside quickly. He decided to go for a run, clear his head. It was something he'd always done, ever since he'd got out of the military. Sometimes he'd even run with Erin, not that that was going to be happening for a while. Lacing up his trainers he stepped out of his apartment, plugging in his headphones. He ran for miles, enjoying the feeling of the icy cold chicago air hitting his lungs. It didn't help him clear his head much though, he was just so confused. Why would Erin do that?

It was almost dark when he returned to his apartment, his legs crying out in protest as he climbed the stairs. He showered quickly, falling in to bed exhausted. He didn't sleep well though, for the first time ever he was lying in bed dreading having to work with Erin Lindsay tomorrow.

Across town Erin was also lying in bed awake. She glanced at her phone, lying on the table beside the bed. Jay still hadn't texted her back. She knew she'd been childish, sneaking out of his apartment in the middle of the night, but she didn't know how to explain what had happened with them. How had she started the night in the arms of Kelly Severide and ended up in her partners bed? She honestly didn't know the answer. She had no idea how she'd ended up in this situation. She felt awful, she hadn't been there for Jay when he needed her. But she liked Kelly, they could be good together. It wasn't complicated, just easy and natural. She desperately tried to surpress the little voice in her head that was whispering that she liked Jay more. They were partners, it was too messy and complicated to ever work out. Last night had more than confirmed that.


	3. I can explain

Jay was sat at his desk, staring down at the mountain of paperwork infront of him. Voight had got him on desk duty, normally he'd complain but at least he wouldn't have to spend the day in the car with Erin. He fought the urge to look up as he heard footsteps, knowing full well who they belonged to. Erin had tried to call him several times, left him countless voicemails and texts but he hadn't replied to any of them, as childish as it was. She couldn't know what she'd done to upset him, he hadn't told her, so it was unrealistic of him to expect an apology.

"Morning!" Erin called, walking past his desk to get a coffee. Silence. She sighed, she didn't know what was going on with Jay. He was yelling in her face, then they were in bed together and then he was straight back to ignoring her calls. She put her coffee down on the edge of the desk. "Jay, you can't ignore me forever. Just tell me what I'm supposed to have done this time?" She asked him, leaning on the edge of his desk. Jay paused in his writing, wondering if he should say anything. "It's not even worth it. Just run back to your fireman." Jay said, his voice full of venom. Erin felt her cheeks flush, she had no idea he knew about her and Severide. She didn't even know if there was anything going on there. While she tried to collect her thoughts, Jay stood up abruptly. The sound of the chair legs scraping across the floor punctuated the silence.

Erin trailed after him. "Look Jay-" she said, getting in between him and the coffee he was trying to make. Jay let out an angry sigh, heading for the door. "I don't want to hear it Erin!" He exclaimed. Erin wasn't letting him get away with it. She grabbed him by the shoulder, this time trapping him against the wall. "Well, tough shit because you're going to! Stop sulking and talk to me!" She said, the anger fading from her voice. Being there, in such close proximity to him, the memories of the other night in his apartment were coming back. Just the thought of it was making her heart race. She pushed aside the little voice in her head that was screaming that Kelly didn't make her feel this way. She had to remind herself that Kelly was good for her, she couldn't be with Halstead. She just couldn't.

She realised that Jay was waiting for her to speak. "I should have told you about Kelly. I'm sorry. It doesn't change anything-" she started, finding herself being cut off by Jay yelling in her face again. It was becoming quite a habit. "You just don't get it Lindsay do you?! This changes everything!" He yelled at her. He didn't mean to shout, that's just how it came out. He was so tired and frustrated and the thought of her and Severide made him feel physically sick. Erin didn't budge an inch as he yelled in her face. At least he was speaking to her. She stayed there, waiting for him to meet her eyes. He looked up,meeting her eyes just as he had done in his kitchen. "Jay-" she was cut off, his lips crashing in to hers. How did they keep ending up like this? Erin had made it clear that she didn't want him. But somehow, they just couldn't keep their hands of each other, Erin certainly made no attempt to stop him. The kiss was passionate, Erin quickly finding herself lifted on to the worktop, Jay kissing down her neck hungrily. She knotted her fingers in his hair.

The moment was quickly shattered by the sound someone clearing their throat in the doorway. Erin and Jay sprung apart, both their faces flushing bright red. Erin breathed a small sigh of relief as she realised it was Burgess in the doorway. "I can explain-" she started, before realising she had no explanation for this at all. Burgess let out a laugh. "Oh this should be good!" She said, still standing in the doorway. She looked at Halstead, who was standing nervously. "Relax guys, secrets safe with me! Erin I need to borrow you?" Burgess said, she wasn't exactly in a position to judge her colleagues, at least neither of them were engaged. Erin slid down off the worktop, following Burgess out. Jay stood there for a moment, a little shell shocked. Were they ever going to talk about this? When they were out of earshot Burgess stopped. "Ok spill!" She said to Erin excitedly. Erin was about to open her mouth when she heard a familiar voice behind her. "Spill what?" He asked.


	4. What's going on?

In anyother situation the obvious confusion on Burgesses face would have Been hilarious to Erin, but not now. She turned around slowly, to find Kelly stood behind her. Before she had a chance to say anything he leant towards her, pressing his lips to hers gently. Burgess started backing away slowly. "I... I have to go!" She stammered, turning and rushing away wondering what on earth was going on. Erin stepped back away from Kelly, her head spinning. "What are you doing here?" She asked him, it sounding much harsher than intended. Kelly frowned slightly, wondering what was going on with her. "I wanted to come see you!" He said, confused. Erin smiled at him, trying to get control of the thoughts spinning around in her head. "Well I'm glad you did." She said, stepping forward in to his arms.

Jay stopped abruptly as he walked around the corner, to find Lindsay in Severides arms. '_pull it together Halstead_' he thought to himself, continuing in their direction. He didn't say anything as he passed them, but Lindsay noticed his distinctively icy glare. "What's his problem?!" Kelly asked, apparently he'd noticed the frostly atmosphere between the partners too. Erin hesitated for a moment. "We had an argument.." She said hesitantly. It wasn't a total lie, but it wasn't the truth either. Kelly shook his head at her. "You need to sort it out Erin, he's your partner!" Erin nodded in agreement, they couldn't carry on like this. She was about to speak when Kelly's radio crackled to life. He groaned slightly "I'll catch you later!" He said, placing a kiss on the top of her head and running for the door.

Erin was left reeling, what was going on? This was the second time she'd kissed Jay and Kelly in the same day. How had she become that girl? She leant against the wall, eyes closed trying to pull herself together. She nearly screamed as someone grabbed hold of her arm, hauling her in to the locker room. "Spit it out Lindsay!" Burgess demanded, she was seriously confused by the situation and she needed answers. Fast. Erin looked at Burgess, sinking down on the bench in the middle of the locker room. "It was one stupid moment!" '_Technically two but thats not the point_' Erin added in her head. "Me and Jay would never work out- I mean look at us, seriously. And Kelly... Kelly's lovely... He's good for me..." Erin looked up at Kim, pleading with her silently. She sighed in relief as Kim nodded. "My lips are sealed- but you really need to sort yourself out!" Burgess said, walking out the door.

Seconds later the door burst open. "Lindsay! Get out here! We need to move now!" Voight yelled. Erin jumped to her feet, running down the stairs and out to the car. She jumped straight in to the drivers seat, Jay getting in to the passenger seat reluctantly. He'd rather have been stuck on desk duty than stuck in a car with Erin at this moment. They drove across town in silence, Erin keeping her eyes focused firmly on the road ahead. What had happened was a mistake. A stupid mistake that wasn't going to happen again. She had Kelly, and her and Jay were partners, nothing more. They parked up where Voight had told them to. Jay groaned internally. A stakeout with Lindsay, could this day get any worse? They could be sat there together in silence all night.

He looked over at her out of the corner of his eye. He knew they were just partners, why would she ever pick him over Kelly Severide? But he couldn't help but notice how beautiful she looked, sat there watching the street intently. He wanted to reach over, touch her cheek, kiss those lips again. But he fought back, he just couldn't. He leant his head against the window, staring down the street instead. He needed to focus, if they screwed this up Voight would kill him.

Jay jolted awake suddenly by Erin shaking him. He couldn't believe he'd actually just fallen asleep on a stakeout! "Jay?" Erin said again, Jay suddenly becoming acutely aware of how close she was to him. This couldn't happen again. "I'm sorry." She whispered. She knew she needed to move back, she'd leant over to wake him up and now they were only inches apart again. She needed to move, but why couldn't she make herself? She slowly slid her hand up, resting it against his cheek. "Erin I-" Jay started, they couldn't do this again. She was with Severide! He was cut off by the sound of squealing tyres. "Shit." He and Erin both muttered in unison.

Erin started the car quickly, following in close pursuit. She put on the lights and sirens, weaving through the traffic as quickly as she could. She needed to focus on what she was doing, she was driving at breakneck speeds through heavy traffic, but her mind wouldn't stop thinking about Jay, about what might have happened if they hadn't been interrupted. Her thoughts were interrupted quickly. The sickening sound of a high speed colision, then nothing. Silence. Darkness.


	5. I love you

**thanks to everyone who's read and reviewed! Enjoy- let me know what you think!**

* * *

Erin could hear people shouting and sirens blaring, but it all sounded so far away. She winced, reaching around to undo her seatbelt. "Jay?" She asked, her partner was motionless in his seat. "Jay?" She asked again, her voice getting louder as the panic started to rise. Ignoring the pain shooting through her body she opened her door. She got one foot out of the door before someone stopped her. "Erin, sit down!" Voight grabbed her by the shoulders sitting her back down. "Are you hurt?" He asked, crouching down infront of her. "I... I don't know... Jay?" She tried to turn her head again but Voight stopped her, holding her head straight. "Wait for the paramedics." He said firmly, looking past Erin at her partner.

Antonio was the other side of the car, trying to prise the door open to each Halstead, but he couldn't open it. He reached through the open window feeling the detectives neck for a pulse. He breathed a sigh of relief as he felt a pulse, nodding at Voight. He tried calling Jay's name again, several times but got no response. He was quickly moved aside as the fire crews and ambulances arrived. They quickly cut Jay free from the car, whisking both him and Erin off to hospital. Erin was strapped flat on her back in the ER, awaiting results. She kept asking the nurses about Jay but no one would tell her anything. It was all her fault, if she'd have been concentrating this would never have happened. She was never going to get to tell him how she felt. How did she feel? She wasn't even sure she knew, but there was something there.

She was interrupted from her thoughts by someone taking her hand, leaning over to talk to her. "Hey, how you doing?" Kelly asked, taking her hand gently and leaning down to place a kiss on her forehead. Erin forced a smile, "I'm fine. How's Jay?" She asked him. Kelly frowned for a second, wondering what to say. Last time he'd seen Erin's partner he'd was unconscious being lifted out of the car and it hadn't looked good, but Erin didn't need to know that. "He's fine." He said, not wanting to worry her. Erin let out a sigh of relief, he was fine. She squeezed Kelly's hand. He was such a lovely guy, reliable and he was always there for her. Could she really break his heart and tell him she was in love with her partner? "Kelly, I-" she started, only to be interrupted by Voight walking in to the room. "How you doing kid?" He asked, standing opposite Kelly. Erin reassured him she was fine, she just wanted to get out of this bed and go and fine Jay. He didn't have anyone there for him, he shouldn't be alone. She needed to find him, even though Kelly said that Jay was fine, she wanted to see it through her own eyes.

They'd kept her there for hours before they'd finally let her go. She was fine, just bruises and a few stitches. She wanted to see Jay, but somehow she'd ended up going home with Kelly. She sat in his car quietly as he drove them both back to her apartment. The doctors had insisted that she had someone with her and Kelly had offered to stay and her apartment with her. What could she say to him? So now she found herself sat on her sofa with Kelly Severide when all she wanted was to be with Jay. She'd texted Voight and Antonio several times asking how Jay was, but neither of them had replied. She figured he must be ok, they'd have told her if not. Voight and Antonio sat nervously together in the waiting room at the hospital.

It was 1am and Halstead was still in surgery. They'd stayed, wanting to make sure he was ok. He didn't have anyone else, and neither of them wanted him to wake up alone in the hospital. "I just don't understand what happened?" Antonio said, not even realising he'd said it out loud. Voight shook his head. "I guess that's a question for Erin..." He replied, looking at Antonio. They were both praying Halstead pulled through this, their unit couldn't take another loss, and they both knew that Erin would never be able to live with the guilt if something happened to her partner. They both jumped to their feet as they spotted the doctor that had taken Jay in to surgery walking towards them, trying to read his facial expression to see if the news was good or bad. "He pulled through- just. There was a lot of internal bleeding but we managed to get it under control. He's not out of the woods yet though." The doctor said. Voight thanked the doctor, turning to Antonio. The relief was evident on both of their faces. "I'll stay with him tonight." Antonio said, gesturing towards the door. Voight nodded. "Call me if anything changes. I'll be back in the morning." He said, before turning for the door.

Antonio let himself in to the room the doctor had directed him to. His heart dropped as he looked at Halstead. He was as pale as the white bed sheets, various tubes and drips attached to him. He sat down on the chair next to the bed, resting his head on his hands as he listened to the regular beeping of the machines. Erin had fallen asleep on the sofa, her head on Kelly's lap. He was wide awake, listening to the sound of her breathing, just glad she was ok. There had been an awful moment when they'd arrived at the scene when he realised it was her car. The panic of seeing her strapped on to a stretcher and put in to the back of an ambulance. He stroked the top of her head gently, so grateful that she was ok. As he sat there, Erin started to stir slightly, calling out in her sleep. "Jay... No... Please don't go... I love you." She whispered.


	6. It's my fault

Antonio jumped as Voight put his hand on his shoulder, waking him up. "How's he doing?" Voight asked, gesturing to Halstead who was still lying motionless in the bed. Antonio shook his head. Halstead had coded twice last night, the doctors had told him to prepare for the worst. "Not good. How's Erin holding up?" He said to Voight. "She's ok I think- Severide is looking after her." Voight replied, still looking at the detective lying in the bed. "Come on Halstead." He muttered under his breath. "Go home and get some rest, I'll sit with him for a bit." Voight said to Antonio, sitting down beside the bed, shaking his head slightly. He couldn't get his head aroud what had happened, how on earth had one of his best detectives ended up in a hospital bed. Thoughts of Jules kept creeping in to his mind, he couldn't lose another member of his unit.

Erin woke up with her head on Kelly's lap, him smiling down at her. "How you doing?" He asked her, stroking her hair gently. He was confused by what she'd said in her sleep, but could he really hold it against her? Of course she was going to be worried about her partner. There was a little part of him that wondered if there was more going on here than he knew about. He shook it off, Erin wouldn't do that to him. Erin smiled at him. "I'm ok, just sore." She said, the painkillers she'd been given at the hospital had worn off and the pain radiating through her ribs was excruciating. Kelly smiled sympathetically. "Can... Can you drive me to see Jay?" Erin asked him. Kelly frowned slightly, he had to remind himself it was normal- of course she'd want to see her partner, just as he'd want to see one of the guys. "Of course." He said, sliding off the sofa.

He walked slowly through the hospital with Erin holding his hand tightly. As they reached the room the nurse had directed them to Erin stopped abruptly. Kelly turned to look at her questioningly. "What am I going to say to him? This is all my fault..." She whispered. Kelly stepped forward, wrapping his arms around her. "Oh Erin... You can't blame yourself." He whispered. "Come on, let's go in..." He said pulling on her hand gently. Erin didn't move. "I... I can't do this.." Erin said, turning and walking in the other direction as quickly as she could. Kelly jogged down the corridor after her. "Are you sure?" He asked her, confused. She nodded. "Can we just go home? Please?" She begged. Kelly nodded, putting his arm around her waist and walking towards the door with her.

Erin sat in her apartment with Burgess that day trying to get her head straight. Kelly had gone to work, and Burgess had come over to see how she was doing. They sat on Erin's sofa, facing each other. "What happened Erin?" Burgess asked. Erin looked up at her. "I don't know... We were on that stakeout... And Jay fell asleep... I took my eyes off the road for one minute to wake him up... And then the car was there... I went after it... We've been trying to get that guy for ages... I wasn't just going to let him go... And then I don't know... I must have taken the corner to fast or something... It was my fault Kim, it's my fault he's in the hospital." Erin whispered. It was her fault he was there. Kim looked at her, "oh Erin... I'm sure Jay doesn't blame you... How's he doing anyway?" She asked. Erin looked up at her again. "I don't know- I haven't been to see him..." Burgess stood up quickly, holding out a hand to pull Erin up. "Get in that car. We are going to see him, right now... I don't know what kind of messed up relationship you two have got going on right now but you're his partner Erin- you should be there!" She said, staring at Erin until she got up, slowly following her to the apartment door.

Kim dragged Erin through the hospital, to the door of Jay's room. Erin knew there was no way burgess would let her chicken out. She opened the door slowly, finding Voight asleep in the chair beside Jay's bed. She smiled slightly, no matter what people thought about Voight his heart was in the right place. Her smile soon faded as she looked at her partner. He looked so frail, lying there in that bed. The bed that she'd put him in. "She walked over to the bed, touching the back of his hand gently. "I'm so sorry Jay..." She whispered, feeling the tears spill on to her cheeks. He deserved better than her, she wasn't good enough for him. She dropped his hand, heading for the door.

They got back to her apartment shortly after Kelly. Burgess quickly said her goodbyes as Erin rushed through the door. Kelly gave Burgess a questioning look, but she just shook her head. He shut the door, walking through the apartment to Erin's bedroom. She was lying on her side on the bed, curled in to a ball. He walked around the bed and crouched down infront of her. "Erin?" He asked, wondering what had happened. She didn't say anything, just wrapping her arms around him and pulling him in to the bed with her, holding him tightly. He wrapped his arms around her tightly, pulling her closer. He was confused, but he didn't think he'd be getting an explanation any time soon.

Voight was still sat in the arm chair in Halstead's room later that evening when he started to wake. Voight stood up as Jay's eyes fluttered open. "Erin?" Jay muttered groggily. His head was pounding, what the hell had happened to him? Voight leant over the bed, looking down at him. "Halstead, it's me. Voight." He said slowly, watching the disappointment flicker across Jay's face. "Is Erin ok?" Jay asked the memories of the crash coming back to him. Voight nodded. "Erin's fine, a few bruises... I'm going to go and get the doctor- I'll be back in a second." Voight said, walking out of the room. Jay laid back on the bed, his head pounding. Of course Erin wasn't there, she was probably in bed with Severide. She was never there when he needed her.


	7. I'm so sorry

Jay spent the next two weeks lying in a hospital bed, with nothing else to occupy his mind he was going crazy thinking about Lindsay and Severide. He kept going over and over in his mind what could have happened the night of the crash. Would they have kissed? Would they have finally talked about what ever this was between them? He'd never know. Not that it mattered anyway, she hadn't even bothered to visit him, showed how much she cared about him really. It should have made things easier, her not being there, the fact she didn't care should have made it easier for him to move on. But it didn't. Every time the door to his room opened his heart skipped, hoping for one second she was going to walk through the door, but she didn't.

Erin had gone back to work a week after the accident. She was glad to have something to occupy her mind. She never took time off work and she was going crazy in her apartment. Kelly had gone back to his own apartment, leaving her alone in and empty apartment, running through the endless possibilities of what could happen if she accepted that she had feelings for Halstead. Kelly was great, everything a girl could ask for but there was just one problem- he wasn't Jay. Erin knew she needed to end things between them, before she ended up hurting Kelly. She'd thought about it over and over as she'd worked through the mountain of papers on her desk. Several times she'd reached for her phone, but this was something she needed to do in person.

Later that night Erin found herself waiting nervously on the doorstep of Kelly's apartment. He answered the door looking exhausted, and she immediately felt bad but she had to do this now, she owed it to him to be honest with him. "Erin? Did I forget we had plans?" He looked confused. Erin shook her head. "No, I'm sorry to ambush you- I just really need to talk to you." She said quietly, her heart was racing in her chest. This was going to be harder than anticipated. Kelly stepped aside, letting her in. His heart had sunk when she'd said those words. Erin stood opposite him, not speaking. Eventually, Kelly broke the silence. "It's Halstead isn't it?" He asked. He should have known, he had really, he just hadn't wanted to believe it. Erin looked slightly shocked. "How'd you-" she started. Kelly smiled at her sadly. "You were talking in your sleep, you said you loved him..." He said quietly. Erin stepped towards him. "I am so sorry." She said, gently placing a kiss on his cheek before walking out the door.

She didn't go home, driving straight to the hospital instead. She had to speak to Jay. She needed to tell him how she felt. Eventually, after an argument with a nurse who hadn't wanted to let her in because visiting hours were over Erin found herself out side Jay's room. She took a deep breath, trying to gather the courage to go in to that room, to tell him how she felt. She slowly opened the door, to find Jay asleep on the other side. She smiled, he looked so much better than last time she'd seen him. She shut the door carefully, not wanting to wake him. She sat down in the chair next to his bed. She sat there for a while, listening to the regular beeping of the machines, her eyes fixed on his face. She reached out, taking his hand in her own, gently running her thumb across the back of his hand.

After a little while Jay started to stir, Erin dropped his hand and waited for him to wake up. He blinked sleepily a few times before his eyes focused on her. "What are you doing here?" He said bluntly. He didn't know where his anger was coming from. The amount of times he'd prayed for her to walk through that door, to sit exactly where she was now. But now she was finally here, and all he could think of was the fact that she'd waited this long to come and see him. Erin looked slightly stunned by his tone of voice. "I'm so sorry Jay... I wanted to come and see you before but I... I just couldn't..." She said. She'd had this whole speech planned out in her head, but sat there in front of him she just couldn't get the words out of her mouth. "No, I'm sure you and your fireman were far to-" Jay started sarcastically. Erin cut him off before he could get any further. "Will you just shut up! You don't know anything! Do you really want to fight with me now? I mean seriously Jay grow up! Not everything is about you! Kelly was good for me, everything I could ever want but no, I had to go and screw that up didn't I! And all because I had to be in love with my selfish ass of a partner!" Erin screamed at him.

Jay didn't get a chance to answer, a nurse running in to the room to see what as going on. Erin felt herself flush bright red as she processed what she'd just screamed at him. The nurse bustled around in the room, checking on Jay. "Your heart rate is a little high.." She said frowning. 'Yeah well, I wonder why that is!' Jay thought to himself, looking over at Erin. Eventually the nurse left, leaving Erin and Jay sat there in silence as Jay tried to process what had just happened. He had to be dreaming, or having some kind of drug induced hallucination. There was no way that had actually just happened. But it had, and Erin was sat in the chair beside his bed, staring at him. Waiting for an answer. He opened his mouth to speak, but no words came out. He couldn't even manage to form a sentence. Erin felt her heart drop. She was an idiot. She'd made such a fool of herself. "I should go." She mumbled, standing up quickly and rushing to the door. "Erin wait-" Jay called, but it was too late. She was already gone.


	8. Please don't go

"Aah!" Jay cried out as he sat up in bed, the pain radiating through his body. He had to go after her, he couldn't leave things like this. He swung his legs over the edge of the bed, willing them to work. He shakily got to his feet, ignoring the pain searing through his body. He managed to walk shakily to the door, grasping on to the door frame tightly to hold himself up. Much to his relief Erin was sat on a bench just outside the door. "Thank god... Erin I-" the pain in his side was excruciating now, his head was swimming, maybe getting up hadn't been the best looked up, jumping to her feet as she saw Jay swaying unsteadily in the door way. She got there just as his legs gave way, just managing to catch his head before it hit the floor. "Jay?" She said, shaking him slightly, trying to get a response out of him. Nothing. "Help!" She screamed, causing the nurses to come running. She quickly found herself being shoved out of the way as Jay was scooped up off the floor and rushed off.

Erin was still sat on the bench outside Jay's room when Voight turned up to visit. He sat down next to her, confused. "What you doing here this early?" He asked her. Erin looked at him wearily. "Been here all night..." She said quietly, she didn't even realise it had got that late. She'd been sat in exactly the same spot, waiting for someone to come and give her some news on Jay, but she'd heard nothing. She wasn't sure if that was good or bad. "Why? Did something-" Voight started, his heart sinking. Erin nodded, her eyes filling with tears. "He... He was chasing after me... And then... He... He just collapsed..." The tears were streaming down her face as Voight gave her a hug. "They won't tell me anything.." She sobbed. Voight held her tightly for a few second longer. "I'll see what I can find out." Voight said firmly, standing up quickly.

Erin watched as he marched up to the nurses station, waving his badge at them. She couldn't hear what was being said, and she couldn't read Voight's expression to tell if the news was good or bad. "They're now bringing him back down, there were complications which is why it's taken so long." Voight told her, sitting back down. He squeezed her hand. "He will be ok kid, he's a tough one." He said quietly, Erin nodded desperately hoping he was right. A few minutes later Jay was wheeled past them, unconscious on a bed. Erin stood up to follow after him in to the room but a nurse blocked her path. "He needs to rest. The slightest hint of any shouting or arguing and you'll be out of here." The woman said firmly, stepping aside to let Erin in. Voight looked at her puzzled, Erin ignored him. There was no way she was about to explain what had happened.

She pulled a chair up to the edge of the bed and sat down, taking Jay's hand. "You can go and get some rest if you want? I can't stay with him." Voight said after a while. She looked exhausted. Erin shook her head. "I wasn't here for him last time- I'm not leaving him this time." She said firmly. Voight nodded, "call me if you need me then." He said, before leaving them alone. Erin spent all day sat there, staring at him, just waiting for him to wake up. She hated watching him lying in that bed, unmoving. The doctor had been round to see him earlier, he'd told Erin that Jay had been very lucky to survive the first surgery let alone the second. Erin felt awful, she had no idea he'd been so seriously injured. Voight and Kelly had told her he was fine! She'd wanted to ask Voight about that but she just didn't have the energy. She sat there, her thumb gently stroking the back of Jay's hand as he started to wake up slightly, she felt his fingers tighten slightly around her hand. "Jay?" She whispered. He blinked at her sleepily. "I'm... Sorry." He whispered, his eyes closing slightly again. He wanted to speak, to tell her how he felt but his throat was so dry and the drugs were making him to sleepy. He battled to try and stay awake to no avail, drifting back to sleep with Erin holding his hand. "Please don't go." He mumbled sleepily, only half awake. "Im not going anywhere." Erin said firmly, and she meant it. She wasn't going to leave him this time.


	9. I meant every word

_thanks so much for all the reviews- enjoy!_

* * *

Jay woke up several hours later to find Erin still holding his hand tightly. "You're still here!" He smiled at her. Erin looked up at him. "I'm not going anywhere." She promised, squeezing his hand. Jay smiled at her again. "I'm holding you to that!" He said, laughing slightly then wincing as the pain shot through his body. Erin frowned, she hated seeing him like this. "Well, someone's gotta stop you trying to get out of bed again!" She teased. He started to laugh again, the pain coming back. "Oh god sorry!" Erin apologised quickly, seeing him wince. "It's fine, honestly... But we do need to talk Erin... What you said yesterday?" Jay asked quietly. He was afraid she was going to take it back, say she didn't mean it. He wasn't even sure if he'd heard her right.

Erin felt her cheeks flush. She still couldn't quite believe she'd stood in his hospital room and shouted at him that she loved him. It was just so unlike her. A tiny part of her was hoping he'd forgotten about it, then she wouldn't have to relive the embarrassment over and over again, because she knew he'd never let it go. She looked up at him. "It's the truth. I meant every word of it." She said quietly, preparing herself for the rejection that was going to follow. She's crashed a car and put him in hospital then not visited him for weeks, there was no way he could feel the same. Jay felt his heart speed up. Erin Lindsay was actually in his room, telling him she was in love with him. He couldn't wrap his head around it. Erin looked at him, the worry evident on her face. "Sorry, I shouldn't have dropped that on you like that... But it's the truth... And I-" she was rambling now, she'd screwed everything up and she desperately wanted to make it right. "Erin, just shut up and let me speak ok?" He interrupted her, he knew what she was like, she'd keep on for ever if he didn't stop her. "Are you sure this is what you want? I mean really sure. This isn't just some kind of guilt about what happened? Because you seemed happy with Severide..." It hurt him to say the last words, of course he didn't want her with Severide, but he didn't want her to be with him out of guilt either.

Erin looked up at him. "I'm 100% sure Jay. Trust me. I felt like this way before the accident." She looked at him, watching him process what she was saying, waiting for him to say something. Eventually he smiled at her. "I would kiss you right now but I kinda can't move..." He said, gesturing to all the wires attached to him. Erin smirked at him. "I can probably help you out with that." She said, standing up. Slowly she leant towards him, placing her hands either side of his face. She leant in, pressing her lips gently to his. It was gentle, the total opposite to the time in his apartment and at the district. The anger was all gone now, just leaving behind the feelings they'd both been trying so hard to hide. "Ahem." They both jumped apart. "Umm... Voight... I..." Erin stammered nervously. Voight glared at her for a second before he smiled and let out a little laugh.

"Relax! I knew already... Don't look so surprised you two- have you not learnt yet, I know everything! The only thing I want to say is _please _not on the worktops in the break room!" He said with a laugh. Erin felt herself blush a deeper shade of pink than she thought was possible. She opened her mouth, but nothing came out. Voight just chuckled again. "How you feeling Halstead?" He asked, sitting down on the other side of the bed opposite Erin, looking at his two detectives. He'd been harsh on them, too harsh, but Erin was like a daughter to him and the idea of her and Halstead had worried him. But sat here looking at them now, he was happy for them. He just hoped everything worked out ok, in their line of work they were all too aware that tomorrow was never guaranteed.


	10. I could get used to this

Another week later, Jay was finally released from hospital. He'd been going mad lying in that room, staring at the same four walls. Erin had been coming to visit every evening and the rest of the unit came whenever they could, but they'd caught a couple of big cases and been busy. Jay couldn't wait to get back to work, but he had a feeling it would be a while before Voight and Erin would let him. Erin came back in to the room, pushing a wheel chair. Jay shook his head violently. "No way! I can walk!" He complained, standing. Erin pushed the wheel chair closer to him. "Sit down or I'm leaving you here!" She threatened. Jay reluctantly sat down, knowing full well she wasn't joking. She laughed as he gave a dramatic sigh, pushing him towards the exit.

Jay sunk down on the sofa in his apartment, even the short walk up the steps from the car had left him exhausted. Erin sat down on the sofa next to him, looking concerned. "Relax, I'm fine." He reassured her, knowing exactly what she was thinking. She half smiled at him, shuffling in closer. She rested her head against his shoulder. "I'm allowed to worry about you... It's my fault this happened" She said quietly' voicing the thoughts that had been floating around in her head for weeks. Jay sat up abruptly, ignoring the pain in his stomach, he put his hand on her cheek, bringing her face round to look at him. "You cannot blame yourself for this Erin. It could have happened to any of us." He said firmly, he couldn't believe she was still blaming herself. He gently pressed his lips to her forehead, putting his arms around her and pulling her close. "Besides, I might not be doing this right now if not." He whispered in her ear, feeling her laugh quietly.

They sat and watched a movie together, some awful action film she'd let him pick, that she'd paid no attention to at all. As the credits rolled down the screen she looked at her watch. "It's getting late... I should probably..." She said slowly, hoping he'd ask her to stay. They hadn't really discussed what was going to happen when she picked him up from the hospital, but she hated the idea of leaving him alone in his apartment. The doctors said he was fine to go home, but having seen him collapse and then watched him lying in that bed, Erin struggled to believe he was truly ok. Jay looked across at her, disappointment flickering over his face. "Oh.. Ok then." He said quietly, he'd been hoping she would stay, but clearly she didn't want to. He knew he should just ask her, but he didn't want to put her in an awkward position. He started to stand up, but she put a hand on his shoulder and gently pushed him back down. "I can show myself out, you get some rest." She said before turning and walking to the door.

Jay sat there for a moment, wondering if he should go after her. Why couldn't he just say something? He was such an idiot. He reached out for his phone, when his apartment door opened again. "I'm staying, whether you like it or not." Erin said, bursting in to the apartment. She stopped a couple of meters infront of him, handed on hips, waiting for his reaction. Jay laughed, slowly getting to his feet. "I'm glad- I was just about to call you..." He said, walking over to her. He pulled her in to his arms as he reached her, leaning on her heavily. Erin knew he was tired, but that he was far too stubborn to admit it. "Come on, let's go to bed." She said, laughing as she saw the smirk on his face. "To sleep!" She clarified, keeping a hold of him tightly as they walked slowly through to the bedroom.

She helped him get changed for bed, refusing to let him do it himself. She knew he didn't like her looking after him like that but she wasn't about to let him hurt himself again because he was so stubborn. After helping him in to bed, she changed in to one of Jay's tshirts, before settling in to bed next to him. She curled up on her side, head rested gently on his chest, careful not to touch the large scar that ran across his stomach. She smiled to herself in the darkness. Lying there with Jay, his fingers trailing over her skin just felt so right. "I could get used to this." She whispered to him in the darkness. She felt him smile. "Me too." He agreed sleepily.


	11. Happiness

Three weeks later Jay was finally allowed back to work, much to his relief. He'd been going mad stuck in the apartment on his own all day while Erin was out at work. He got up out of bed with a little too much enthusiasm on his first day back at work. Erin sat up in bed, laughing at him as he practically skipped around the apartment like a child on Christmas morning. She felt bad in a way, she knew how excited he was to go back but she also knew there was no way Voight would let him straight back to it. Slowly she dragged herself out of bed, no where near as enthusiastically as Jay. They'd had a busy week at work and she was exhausted. She wandered through the apartment to get some coffee, sitting down next to Jay in the kitchen and sipping at her coffee. "I'm going to go and have a shower then we can get going." She said, heading back in to the bathroom.

When she came back out, Jay was fully dressed sat waiting for her on the sofa. She smiled at him, tossing the car keys his way. "Come on then!" She laughed, watching as his face lit up. She followed him out the door and got in to the passenger seat, still smiling when they reached the district. They made their way in to the district, hand in hand, constantly stopping as people welcomed Jay back. Even Sargent Platt had something nice to say to him, much to his surprise. There was a small cheer as they reached the top of the steps, the rest of the unit gathering around to welcome him back, even Voight giving him a pat on that back. Jay had been worried about how Voight was going to take his and Erin's new found relationship, but he needn't have been. He'd been shocked to find Voight sat by his hospital bed when he'd woken up, even more shocked by the fact he'd kept coming to visit him. It seemed they'd reached some new understanding between them, and Jay was glad. He didn't want to make things awkward between Erin and Voight, he was the only family she had.

He spent the next couple of hours sat at his desk, working his way through the piles of paper that had accumulated while he was off. Ruzek and Olinsky had gone out with Voight and Antonio, but him and Erin had been left behind. He hated being stuck on desk duty, but no matter how much he'd protested Voight wasn't having it. He could feel Erin staring at him as he wrote. Finishing his sentence he looked up at her, smiling as she blushed. "You can stop staring at me you know-I'm fine!" He teased, Erin half smiling back at him. She couldn't help but worry about him, sitting in the car with him that morning had brought back memories of the accident. Of Jay lying in the car unconscious and covered in his own blood.

She got up, walking over to his desk. She leant round bend him, draping her arms over his shoulders. "I know, but I don't want to lose you again." She said quietly in his ear. She smiled, feeling his fingers intertwine with her own. "I'm not going anywhere." He said seriously, spinning his chair around to face her. She smiled, leaning closer to him. "You'd better not!" She laughed, pressing her lips gently to his. "Yes! Pay up Antonio!" Erin jumped back to find Ruzek with his hand outstretched, waiting for the money Antonio apparently owed him. Jay laughed at Erin's expression. She walked slowly towards them, hand on hips. "What is this?" She asked Ruzek, who laughed. "We were placing bets on how long you two could keep your hands of each other! I knew you couldn't make it all day!" He started laughing as Antonio placed the money in to his hand. "Ow!" He winced as Erin punched him in the arm, taking the money from him. "Hey! No fair Lindsay! That's mine!" He complained, rubbing his arm. She didn't say anything, just waving the money as she walked off laughing. Ruzek turned to Jay. "Good luck with that one man!" He laughed, sitting down.

Erin drove them home later that evening. Jay was exhausted, he hadn't expected his first day back to take such a toll on him, but he was seriously out of practice. He yawned, resting his head on the window as Erin slowly drove them back to s apartment. What felt like seconds later he was gently shaken awake. "Come on sleepy, I'm not carrying you up there!" Erin joked, climbing out of the car. Jay slowly climbed out of the car, following her up the steps. He followed her through to the kitchen, leaning against the wall as she looked through the cupboards, trying to find something they could eat. Eventually, she had to admit defeat. "There is officially nothing edible here!" She laughed, walking over to him. She rested her hands gently on his chest, smiling up at him. Jay knew she was thinking about exactly the same thing he was. "It seems like such a long time ago..." He said quietly, thinking about the argument they'd had in that very spot, and what had happened afterwards. Erin smiled up at him. "I guess we could always refresh your memory..." She said, giving him a little wink. "Oh yeah?" Jay laughed slightly, leaning forwards and wrapping his arms around her, before spinning them around so Erin was against the wall, smiling as she let out a little giggle.


	12. All You Need To Know

They sat at their desks in the district a week later, Jay tapping his fingers irritatingly on the desk. For the first time ever he'd actually run out of paperwork to fill his days with. He was longing to get back in to action properly, between Voight and Erin he felt like he was being wrapped in cotton wool. He understood that what had happened was bound to change things, but they had to move on at some point- they couldn't keep him on desk duty for ever, or at least he hoped not. He was staring in to space, thinking about the movie him and Erin had watched last night when Voight walked in, slamming his hand down on his desk. Jay physically jumped as the loud noise brought him back to reality. "Earth to Halstead!" Voight laughed "I need you two to go and check something out for me." Voight continued, looking between Halstead and Lindsay. "Yes!" Jay exclaimed, before he could stop himself. "Finally! Something other than paperwork! Come on Erin- Let's go!" He said excitedly, jumping out from behind his desk and heading for the stairs before Erin had even put her coat on.

Erin drove them slowly through the heavy traffic, concentrating. She wasn't driving anywhere as quickly as she had been when they'd had the accident, but she still felt the need to be extra cautious. Jay was grinning from ear to ear in the passenger seat next to her. It made her smile, just to see how happy he was, even if the thought of him being back in action made her feel physically sick. She'd always believed that the cops under Voight were invincible, but then Jules died and watching Jay laying in that bed for weeks on end had made her realise they certainly weren't. She'd never take anything for granted ever again that was for sure. Five minutes later, they reached the shop Voight had sent them to. She double checked that they had the right place then her and Jay walked in together, covering each other's backs. She smiled to herself. It was good to have him back.

As predicted, the shop owner had been less than helpful to them, coming up with every excuse in the book not to give them the information they needed. Her patience was running out fast, but Jay was still so happy to be out from behind the desk that he could have carried on all day. That was, until the guy reached under the counter he was standing behind. Jay felt his heart rate jump immediately, the fear and adrenaline of not knowing what the guy was reaching for, knowing full well it could be a gun. He'd always worried about Erin, but he worried even more now if that was possible, just the thought of her not going home with him made him feel sick. He yelled at the guy to put his hands where he could see them, getting ready to pull his own gun out if not. Slowly, the shop owner placed his hands on the counter in front of him, Erin and Jay both letting out a sigh of relief. Jay looked up at the shop owner again, smiling at him. "If you do that again, I will break your hand." He said, his friendly tone of voice in no way matching his words. He heard Erin laugh quietly behind him; it was good to be back.

It had turned in to a long day, by the time they'd pieced all the information together and got everything sorted out it was almost midnight. Much to Jay's disappointment, and Erin's relief, he'd missed out on the majority of the action, the rest of the unit raiding a warehouse while he and Erin were interviewing a suspect. He wasn't too annoyed though, at least he'd finally been allowed to do something other than paperwork. As he sat at his desk, filling in the final piece of paper, he could feel Erin looking at him. He knew she was going to be worrying about him again, but he just didn't know how to convince her that he was fine. He was lucky in a way, he had no memory of the accident, whereas Erin could remember all too clearly what had happened that day, the fear that her partner would never wake up. He looked up at her as he finished signing his name, smiling softly. "Home?" He asked, smiling as she nodded. He got up from behind his desk, taking her hand as they walked quietly out of the district together.

They'd picked up a pizza on their way home, neither of them could be bothered to cook, it was far too late and they were both starving. As they sat on his sofa, in the apartment that Erin was referring to as 'theirs' since she hadn't been to her apartment for quite some time, neither of them really saying much. Jay frowned slightly, she had that look on her face again, as though she was waiting for him to keel over in front of her. "Seriously Erin, stop worrying. I'm fine." He said firmly, smiling at her. She didn't return his smile. "I want to Jay, but I can't. I can't lose you! What if something happens? What if you get shot? Attacked?-" She knew she was talking so quickly he wouldn't be able to understand, but she needed to let it out.

Jay lifted the pizza box out of the way and shuffled across the sofa until he was sat right in front of her, their legs touching. Gently, he took her hands in to his own. "Trust me- I'm not going anywhere. Invincible remember?" He said seriously. Erin smiled, she didn't even know he was awake when she'd said that to him in the hospital. Then she flushed bright red, if he'd been awake when she'd said that what else had he heard? She'd said all kinds of things when he'd been unconscious- just thinking out loud, things she'd never meant for him to hear. "Oh no- what else did you hear?" She said, mortified. He laughed. "Your secrets are safe with me- All you need to know is that I love you too." He said softly, closing the remaining distance between them.

* * *

_So then guys- this is it... The final chapter. Thanks so much for reading and reviewing- I hope you've enjoyed it! If anyone has any idea's for a new story for me to write then I'd love to hear them!_


End file.
